Girl Crushing on Boy, Boy Screwing it Up
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: "Okay..." Was all I could say when a 13-year-old Courtney Harrington confessed her feelings towards me. And I liked her back too, so why didn't I say anything? Because I couldn't. And by so, I ruined 3 years of her life. Based on a friend's sad story.
1. Damn it

**Girl Crushing on Boy, Boy Screwing it Up **

**A/N: Ok, this is my official last DxC story ever. Not that I'm quitting FFN (okay, it's possible I quit by the end of my scholar year) but just that a) I'm tired of only writing for that pairing and b) I want to start writing for another fandom… or even start my OWN story! I'm considering a lot actually.**

**Anyways, from all the stories you've voted for, this is the one that received MOST votes, so that meant I was definitely doing it.**

**Also, this is based on a true story. A friend's story actually. Not the kind that the end is 'And they lived happy ever after'… A sadder ending. I won't give spoilers though, this is for you to discover the rest.**

**Finally, things happening in that story are NOT exaggerate at all. I either experimented them or have some friends who did. This story is mostly about first times, first experiences and first relationships. It follows Courtney throughout 3 or four years of her life, the most hurtful ones of course. I really, as a challenge, want to get to you guys, to get to your painful memories and give a hommage to those who suffered in some part of their life. If anything bad ever happened to you, I want you to be able to recognize yourself in this story, or in any character. I will try to. I just want to remind you; you're not alone. Some things I'll mention or highlight in this new stories are also my own experiences. But I won't tell you what. This is completely anonymous.**

**And I remind you all in **_**italic **_**content are flashbacks. **

**Sorry for any really rude language. But hey, this is life, ain't it? **

**I don't own anything. Neither the song 'Low' by Flo Rida and 'Cupid'S Chokehold' by Gym Class Heroes, nor the characters. They belong to someone else on earth.**

**Don't forget to leave a review =3**

**

* * *

**

**++Damn it++**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

**12 ½ years old**

"_**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the whole club was looking at her. She hit the floor, next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low…"**_

_The deafening loud music was pumping from speakers in the gymnasium while the 6__th__, 7__th__ and 8__th__ graders were moving their hips to the rhythm of the song. Some were shouting, others were jumping and others whipping their hair like they owned the dancefloor. Some girls, more daring than others, started to bump and grind their butts against some boys crotch, what made them even more excited than they already were. Though the lights were turned on and off at times to denounce the dirty dancing that was going on, the crazy innocent youth was enjoying the party as never they did before, feeling like they were invincible and they'd never live this again. Like they were living their first teenage dream ever. _

_Like they were having the time of their life._

_And here I was, hiding in the girls' bathroom, with two of my friends. Maybe also my __**only **__friends. Not that I didn't know how to dance, in contrary, I was an expert at it. But just… that I didn't feel like it anymore._

"_Come on, Court," Started Bridgette, my best friend since 4__th__ grade. "I really want to dance! Why don't you go tell him already?"_

"_Yeah, you should. That guy is so dumb he won't even remember tomorrow, or all the alcohol he'll get tonight at the party will make him forget. And if it can free you from that weight, why not?" My other friend, Heather pointed out, rolling her eyes._

_I looked up at them, and saw honesty in their stares. _

_They were sincere, just like the true friends they were to me._

_I sighed, "I don't know if that's a great idea. I mean, we barely know each other! We're just in the same English class and we "_

"_Okay, that's it Courtney." Heather rudely cut me off, getting me to glare at her worriedly. "This story has been going on for too long now. The only question you need to ask yourself is; do you want something to happen?"_

_I nodded nervously._

"_Then I know what's left for us to do."_

_Without any more warning, the long haired Asian grabbed my hand firmly and ran out the girls' washroom, leaving Bridgette helpless but only able to follow us out._

_And this is when I wished I was dead._

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

**13 years old**

_An hour had passed since the party had started and I didn't see anyone bringing the vodka yet. Neither beer, nor spiking the punch that had the taste of soap mixed with sugar. On this part, the party was really boring._

_Nevertheless, I was dancing with the hottest girl ever. Pretty tall, nice ass, so sexual in her moves, she'd let me touch her anytime. My dream girl… If only I knew her name._

_I know it's weird for most of you to start dancing this way with someone you barely know, but this is how I work. I meet a girl, she hits on me, I kind of like her, we dance, we kiss, we say goodbye. I've never been able to be in a serious relationship, except with one girl. A girl I truly cared about…_

_And she left me._

_I kept dancing, trying to forget the thought of her getting to me. No girl living at kilometers from here would hurt him tonight. It was almost Christmas, and the biggest thing he could ask for this year was to forget her._

_And then the record changed to Gym Class Heroes' "Cupid's Chokehold"._

"_**Take a look at my girlfriend, cuz she's the only one I got. Not much of a girlfriend, I never seem to get a lot…"**_

_I sighed as the chick lowered in front of me stood back up and took my hands, facing me seductively. Her lips placed next to my ear, I could still scent the smell of the cigarette she grilled earlier that night and her cherry lipstick mixed together. She whispered to me she was going to get a drink, also telling me to reserve another dance for her by the end of the night. _

_Truth is, she was dancing; I was getting an erection._

_Feeling a little reassured this song was pretty slow, I took advantage of the situation to make my way towards the washroom, jus to… calm down a little. Pacing through the floor until I reached the two or three steps leading to the hallways, I sneered at the amount of people dancing horribly bad and actually __**thinking **__they've got all the moves. I felt a little… pitiful for them. _

_Bypassing a few of them making out in front of some doors, though they had serious chances to get caught, I could make my way through the hallways without anymore problems. _

_I heard some whispers coming from nearby the girl's bathroom, but I didn't mind them so I didn't pay attention much. _

_Well, I didn't until I heard a girl practically shouting; "Look! He's there! Go now!"_

_I didn't have the time to realize what was happening, that I saw a short brunette along with a tall Asian jump in front of me. I didn't care about the Asian, but I did notice the brown haired girl._

_Her name was Courtney Harrington. She was in my English class. Despite her braces stuck on each tooth of her mouth, her big black glasses and her funny way to walk, I found her charming. She had that little something no other girl I had ever met had. _

_She was true, and didn't mind saying what was on her heart. _

_This was my kind of girl._

_I smirked, not letting my sweetheart attitude take over my badassness. Thus, this made Miss Head-Bitch-in-Charge next to Courtney roll her eyes obnoxiously._

"_Okay, let's get to the point." She started, seeing Courtney wasn't saying a word. "Duncan, Courtney has a little something to tell you."_

_She then looked at Courtney, whose face turned red of embarrassment. Heather, being impatient, nudged her and kept glaring at her, trying to insist on the fact she had to do it._

_I knew what came next. I started reddening after that last action, and looked down to the floor, just to avoid her onyx eyes. I heard her take a deep breath as our hearts started pumping hard at an unusual rhythm. Of course, Heather, heartless as she always was, didn't even care about what was happening._

"_Duncan…" The brunette started of her high-pitched voice, a little stiffened by the fear of the moment. "I… kinda… sorta… have a crush on you."_

_At this especial moment, I swear, I should have been happy since I felt the same way as she did… But something kept my joy away. I… I couldn't crush on her. I wasn't allowed to._

_Courtney Harrington was at the lowest ranks of social hierarchy. Not right under the jocks and cheerleaders, not even next to the drug people and sexual bombs… She was ranks and ranks under them; right next to the teacher's pets, stuck-up unpopular preps and useless nerds._

_I was right between the jocks and the pushers, being a smart athlete and hanging with dealers. I was popular, I was wanted. Courtney was bullied by 8__th__ grader chicks and accused of being the teacher's pet every time people had the occasion to. I tried to convince them to stop discreetly but alas, they weren't listening. So I couldn't do anything. But I liked Courtney, she was nice and was not the kind of girl who'd turn slutty once they'd enter high school._

_But my buds didn't._

_Which clearly meant, 'us' was impossible._

_I didn't dare looking at her, because I felt like she was going to faint at any moment. Instead, I gave her an answer, as she wanted._

"_O…kay." _

_And I walked away, leaving both girls speechless. _

_And I regretted I didn't say anything more._

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

**16 years old**

I lifted my head from my desk, snapped back from the sound of that fat guy named Owen sneezing loud in a Kleenex. I grunted, feeling like punching him of all my might since I hated being interrupted in a daydream.

Or, if daydreaming a bad souvenir is scary, a nightmare.

Luckily, the overweight blond had chosen the right time to snap me back to reality, or else I'd be caught sleeping in literature class and sent directly to the principal's office. That damn cunt of Mrs. Dawn hadn't any sense of humor, nor was realizing her class was made for shitheads. Seriously, how will it serve any of us to know that Victor Hugo wrote 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' a long while ago?

I had dreams and I wanted to live them. So, once I'd graduate, I had sworn I'd go away. Start my own life, my own story. And not care about the others anymore. My parents may not be happy with that idea, but they have no choice to accept it. This was my life, and I wouldn't waste it in school.

I was again lost in my thoughts until we all heard someone knocking at the classroom door. That old Mrs. Dawn, of her wrinkled face flashed one of her rare smile and went opening the door, babbling something I didn't listen to.

But what I coming through the door summed up what she was saying.

A petite brunette, her hair perfectly placed, her books fixed under her arm and wearing a short skirt and a Hollister polo stormed in the room, babbling some sincere apologies about her delay, that were immediately accepted by the old lady, probably advertised of her arrival earlier. Mrs. Down assigned the young prep a seat, and continued her class like nothing happened.

I recognized those legs, I recognized that than, I recognized that hair. But the only girl knew that had all those features had moved to New York two years ago.

But the mystery of her identity was clarified when I took a glance at her notebook, on which was written in perfectly designed letters 'Courtney H'.

So, it only meant one thing.

The hot chick seated in diagonal of me was the girl I let go three years ago. The one that was unpopular, had metal in her mouth, acne all over her face and was wearing they biggest glasses I was ever done to see.

This girl was Courtney Harrington. _This _bomb was Courtney Harrington, the girl that told me she liked me three years ago.

_Damn it. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Feels like Duncan's gonna regret what he did. **

**Review and stuff :D**


	2. Sweet Lying Truth

**A/N: I reached the 15 reviews… I always wanted to get that for only one chapter. This is huge, thank you. This is the best birthday present you could ever give me on here. :3**

**Alright... it's been two months I haven't worked on this story, but still... it isn't that bad. At least, it's decent. Hahaa, see you soon :)**

**I don't own 'Unpretty' by TLC... R.I.P. Left-Eye... I freaking miss the 90s sometimes even though I wasn't born yet in most of it. **

* * *

**++Sweet Lying Truth++**

**Duncan's POV**

Alright, there were two possibilities for it to be true. Either I had abused of the comforting illegal but oh-so good use of weed, which would normally cause me to see rainbow-colored monkeys hung on the wall posters right now, or that hot-as-hell chick almost right in front of me was definitely Courtney Harrington. And, to give you a hint, I hadn't smoked weed in a week, so the first alternative was close to impossible.

So, consequently, she was her. How was it possible? I had no idea… But I had to discover how.

When I was about to snatch a paper out of my binder, the school bell rang, making the whole classroom being cleared in the blink of an eye. Courtney was one of the first ones to leave, probably because she had to find the classroom for her next school subject. I attempted to follow her, but I was soon stopped by Mrs. Dawn, whose annoying nasal voice I heard calling my name right when I was about to leave.

I stepped towards her desk, keeping my distance to be sure she won't savagely attack me without letting me defend myself. She waited for everyone but me to be out of the class, causing me to suppress an angry grumble, and then took her square glasses off her noise so they could hang from the eyeglass chain necklace around her neck. Her deep blue eyes caught my seal ones, trying to make me feel guilty and take pity for her old fragile soul.

Unfortunately, it didn't work for her. I never gave a fuck about any of my teachers, so an old lady would never make me shed a tear and make me realize what I was doing wrong. This was my life, and I would never let anyone spoil it.

Mrs. Dawn gave me a disapproval look, "Mr. Evans, I've noticed you've been sleeping in my class lately."

I shrugged, causing her to frown. My careless behavior didn't keep her from shutting up though.

"Alright, I know guys of your age don't mind their grades, but if you may trust an experimented and clearly more aged person like me, I want to tell you that everything you do now is important. No matter how boring my class is, you need it; don't try to convince yourself you will win lottery and your career will be over. You actually have more chance to be struck by a lightening than this to happen to you. You're a wise young man, Duncan, don't be silly just because it's easier to act stupidly."

Mrs. Dawn was giving me one of her infamous pleading gazes, but I remained indifferent. I had always hated this teacher with a burning passion, and no matter how much she seemed honest, I knew the feeling was mutual. She was always rumbling on my grades, pointing out to the students in class how a bad student I was and even told my parents about my supposedly 'bad habits' as a smoker. She practically described me as a public nuisance, which made me mock her uncontrollably when I heard that.

I smirked at her, managing to give her the fakest honest voice I'd ever have, "Of course, Mrs. Dawn. I will pay attention more in class in the future."

She smiled contently, which was for the second time of the day, "Thank you, you may leave now."

Without arguing, I exited the classroom, pacing in the hallway. Of course, like every Monday, the same scene could be viewed; same couples making out, same cracked out junkies, same flirty jerk offs, same whores selling their bodies for a night of pleasure, same immature geeks. It may seem like a place where you could easily be lost, but it wasn't. In fact, it was easy to find put in this crowd someone that didn't belong here or was new at this school. Those people just didn't fit in the background, and without knowing it they were shining on their own.

After a few steps and glances, I finally found the thing I was looking for. There she was, standing in front of a row of locker, reading a calculus book and looking almost serious. She was pretty tall and seemed sure of herself, even though she was quiet while everyone in this room was speaking loud enough for the third floor janitor could hear them.

Damn, she was hot.

I glanced at myself in the window glass of the trophy emplacement, my face reflecting like it was a mirror. I looked pretty decent. Hasted but still cool, I calmly approached her, and leaned my back against one of the lockers, but I didn't get one single look from the preppy schoolgirl.

I slightly cleared my throat, and spoke up, "Hey, wassup?"

She glanced at me, but seemed uninterested, "Nothing much."

End of the conversation, like she didn't care much if I were there or not.

I teased, "The new girl is shy, is she?"

"I'm just not talking to trolls. Now, please go away."

I smirked, "I thought pretty girls could only say pretty words."

She didn't even flinch, but closed her book and shoved it in her locker. I arched my pierced eyebrow, "Come on, I know you could say something even better."

"What makes you say so?" Courtney said, curious.

"I can recognize nice and smoking chicks when I see them, and you're one of the lucky ones."I said cockily, thinking that actually I'd let her blow me anytime she wants.

"I'm no slut, forget me." The prep snapped, shutting her locker and walking away. I followed her, being even more curious about her.

"I never said so, I just said you were really good-looking."

She turned around quickly, looking at me like I was the worst asshole ever. She was irritated, and I could see this.

"And I bet you're saying this to every girl you meet when she's hot enough to be your girlfriend."

"So you do admit you're hot," I raised my eyebrows, keeping myself from winking deviously at her.

She ignored my comment, "People like you make girls with an already low self-esteem convince themselves they aren't worthy enough. I hope you die in hell, dickhead."

I watched her stomp away as quick as she appeared, leaving me speechless. I didn't know what the heck I had told her for her to treat me like I was the worst person ever.  
And I had changed so much since 7th grade, so it was clearly impossible she remembered me, so how was it she was that bitter?

I didn't know, I didn't know at all. I walked away in the opposite direction, trying to forget what I had just witnessed.

-.-

**Courtney's POV**

My former steady steps turned quickly into a run, a run towards the school girls' washroom. Many other chicks were stupidly fixing their hair with suffocating hair products like gel and spray in front of the wide mirror, others were gossiping shallowly about insignificant things and most of them were just leaving as fast as they entered first. Being too busy talking with each other, none of them noticed my presence in the room, which advantaged me since I was new in this school and the last thing I wanted was to be noticed.

Trying to stay cool, I headed to a stall and locked myself in it, sitting down on the bowl. And I waited, my eyes staring blankly in front of me.

And I've waited for seconds.

Seconds turning into minutes.

Then I thought about what make me end up here, in the girls washroom, lost and angry. I thought of Duncan, and everything he said, also everything I told him.

I felt my throat becoming dry… Like I had something stuck in it sucking the saliva up and trying to kill me. At this very moment, I knew there was something wrong.

Tears formed behind my dark brown eyes, and I shut my eyelids. Before I actually realized what happened, they streamed out water, causing me to cup my face in my hands as a reflex. It was soft crying, nothing really unusual. A soft cry came out my lips, hurting my throat more than it already was. It was followed by another one, and series of others longer and louder and sounding more desperate.

And it's when I actually figured out what truly was the matter.

I hated Duncan, I hated him of all my fucking heart with a damn passion. And it was entirely his fault.

I, Courtney Harrington, was bawling my heart out. And all this because of Duncan Evans; a guy I had supposedly met a few minutes ago.

But I had known for a really long time.

**Courtney's POV**

**13 years old**

"_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow, you can fix your nose if he says so, you can buy all that make up that M.A.C. can make but if you can't look inside you, find who am I too, Be in-"**_

"_This thing is boring," I claimed, turning off the radio in my mother's car on an old TLC song I hated the corny lyrics of. It was now February, and the Canadian winter was coming near its end, but the snow didn't seem to be ready to melt anytime soon. _

_My mother glanced at me helplessly since she couldn't get her eyes off the road, "I used to be a big fan of TLC back in the 90s… I wish Left-Eye was still alive." _

_I rolled my eyes, annoyed. She continued, "You know, when you were still in my tummy, I used to listen a lot of their music. I thought that maybe you'd be like your old mommy and be a fan of them."_

_I glared at her, seriously bothered by her too much motherly and loving behavior. Despite the fact she was the one that gave birth to me, I disliked her a lot, especially when she was speaking to me like a kid._

"_Stop treating me like a baby, mom and stop using that childish language with me!" I groaned, staring back to the window. _

"_Okay, fine. Whatever I said, I'm sorry."_

_I didn't add anything else, thinking silence would be best for both of us since I was seriously not in the mood of talking. Trying to break through my cold attitude, my mother took her right hand off the steering wheel and stroked my brown curly locks, but I quickly told her to stop it. _

_She sighed, desperate, "Sweetie, I know you're a teenager now and no longer a baby, but I don't want you to desert me just because you wanna look 'independent'."_

"_Mom, it's not about me changing; it's about you being always on my back and mothering me."_

"_Sorry, I'm just trying to do my job," Mom claimed, not understanding what my problem was. _

_Figuring out I wasn't going to talk to her normally anytime soon, she shut her mouth and let it shut for the whole drive back home. _

_I wasn't bitter to my mom because she truly was pissing me off, I was bitter because I was mad. And tired, and sick. The Christmas party incident had happened two months ago, and still Duncan didn't talk to me about it. When he saw me walking in the hallways, he was faking seeing me, or acted like I didn't exist._

_Yeah, like I was invisible and I wasn't human. Like I was chocolate in a candy shop; I was present, but no one noticed. _

_His ignorance towards me totally pissed me off. After Christmas break, I tried really hard to change; I started to adjust my clothes, keep my hair perfect and even treat my skin problems. Even after all my tries, I still couldn't at least steal a glance from him, which destroyed me. _

_I couldn't get him, and I couldn't accept this. I was in __**love **__with Duncan, and no matter how many times I heard people telling me how young and innocent I was, no one could tell me the contrary._

_I turned 13 on January, and when I blew my candles, I wished one simple thing; I wanted Duncan Evans to love me back._

_Because, even if it seems crazy, I was in love with him._

_Dangerously in love with him. _

**Courtney's POV**

**16 years old**

The second period bell rang, ending my long weep even though my heart was still really saddened. I shredded a piece of toilet paper, using it as a tissue to wipe my eyes. It hurt somehow, since the outline of my eyes were swollen and red. I got up and unlocked the stall door, and quickly exit the washroom.

While I was sobbing, I of course thought of a lot of things concerning Duncan. Without knowing it, he had ruined three freaking years of my life, and those years would never be taken back despite the fact that I wished they never were lost.

And that jackass dared talking to me again after all he made me go through.

I didn't know how I would deal with this situation yet, but I knew as hell one thing; I'd never cry for Duncan Evans again.

Never ever again.

* * *

**A/N: All I can say is I'll try updating ASAP... I'm actually working on IDHBY right now, so yeah... I'll try :p**

**Review :) **


End file.
